


Mojito 莫吉托

by YiqiNie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiqiNie/pseuds/YiqiNie
Summary: Mojito 莫吉托 《德哈ABO》Alpha好学生德XOmega教授哈背景：高中毕业舞会无魔法AU，OCC警告！！！ 注意避雷！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Mojito 莫吉托

**Author's Note:**

> Mojito 莫吉托 《德哈ABO》
> 
> Alpha好学生德XOmega教授哈  
> 背景：高中毕业舞会  
> 无魔法AU，  
> OCC警告！！！ 注意避雷！

R18  
一间普通的高中宿舍都可以在酒精的衬托下显得格外的色情，配上屋内的时不时传出的呻吟声和信息素的味道则让这一切变的跟加使人兴奋，令人疯狂。门在虚掩着，但是根据屋内那一声声的娇喘声即使是闻不到信息素的Beta们也会轻而易举的知道屋内二人在干些什么。

但是，在今天这个时刻谁会有心情去理会这些呢？今天是一年一度的毕业酒会，在这种时刻宿舍里面到处都是趁着分别之前最后一个晚上给自己的高中生涯画上圆满句号的学生们。教授们在这种时刻也很体贴的没有选择去打扰。

校园内到处都是精力旺盛的学生们和Alpha信息素刺鼻的味道，在这种时候任何一点点Omega的味道都会让这些Alpha们的本性暴露无遗。年长Omega教授们已经早早的注射好了抑制剂，为了防止在这种情况下出什么不可控制岔子。除了一个人。

Harry在一般发情期的时候是非常小心谨慎的，总是随身携带几支抑制剂，以防万一。但今天，他失算了。

可能是因为在年纪上跟学生们没什么差别原因，相比于一位严厉教授他更像一位知心的学长。总是明亮的黑眼睛也在毕业这一天也被学生们用几杯酒灌的蒙上了一层水雾。

在迷迷糊糊往教师寝室的路上走的时候，后穴的湿润让他突然间清醒了许多，伴随着的是越发灼热的烧灼感。一直以来被抑制的信息素像洪水一样在这一刻喷涌而出。顿时，整个楼道里都被Omega薄荷味的信息素包围了。

“不行，我不能在这里发情，绝对不行。” 

他下意识的摸向了西服胸口那个原本应该装着抑制剂的口袋，却什么都没有摸到。而胸前的两点乳粒却因为这次摩擦带来的快感而站了起来。越发湿润的后穴和逐渐被情欲占据的大脑冲破了理智最后的的防线，后穴的淫液早已经把西裤浸的一塌糊涂。而那一身考究的西装早已被揉的惨不忍睹。  
一直尾随着Harry的那位Alpha在楼道的拐角把这一切都看在了眼里，浓郁的Omega气息让他觉得身体里最原始的兽性被一点点的激发。没有人知道他有多迷恋他的历史教授，从高一的第一天看这他在礼堂的讲台上发言的样子，到高四毕业舞会上他有优雅的身姿和绅士的风度，一颦一笑都牵动着他的心。想象着自己把那具比例完美的身体按在讲台上狠狠羞辱的样子都会让他热血沸腾。为了这一天他准备了整整4年，成为学生会长，成为优等生，赢得奖学金，都只是为了离他亲爱的小教授更近一些。

他像一位优秀的猎人一样，在暗处一步步看着猎物走进自己设计的陷阱。他算准了时机以一位碰巧路过并打算伸出援手的学生出现在了拐角。

“Professor，你还好吗”

“您看起来需要帮助”

伪装是身为一位Malfoy的必修课，没有人知道在他精心伪装的表象下他的表情有多变态，看着自己心心念念人红着眼睛跪在自己身边的时候他有多兴奋，他一边用语言安抚着自己的爱人，一边慢慢的释放属于自己的信息素。朗姆酒的辛辣配上薄荷让原本酒类的刺鼻变的柔和了下来。  
在任何Alpha看来，面前的这位Omega都是格外诱人的。半拉开的白衬衫，因为情欲而染上粉红的脸颊，逐渐失控的气息和柔软香甜的身躯，即使是一向以完美的自制力示人的Draco也在这种情况下微微乱了方寸。不过，精明的猎手是不会因为猎物的恳求而动摇的，小Malfoy先生也正是如此。很快的，他调整好了呼吸，并主动提出了要帮忙的要求。

“我扶您会宿舍吧，早点休息可能对您有所帮助。”

可能是出于对他的学生的信赖，又或者，对一位Alpha的信赖，谁知道呢？Harry没有多想便答应了下来。

“呵，真是个好骗的人啊。”

轻而易举的得到自己Harry信任的Mr. Malfoy有点微微不爽，他可不希望他的Omega这么好骗，“不过没关系” 他心想，以后有的是时间把他调教成我喜欢的样子。

在Harry被放在床上的时候，他用着他仅存的一线的理智，命令他的得意门生去左手边那个床头柜的抽屉里把最后一只抑制剂取出来。Draco照做了，就在单纯的Harry以为今天的这场尴尬的闹剧终于可以结束的时候，而他可以好好休息一下的时候，他的学生却停下了手里的动作，在昏暗的灯光下把玩着那只晶莹剔透的抑制剂，就像是欣赏一件艺术品一样。并在下一秒狠狠的把它摔在了深红色的地毯上，反手锁上了门。Harry看向那块被抑制剂浸湿的地毯，转头绝望的看着Draco脸上那一向温润的笑渐渐地变的贪婪起来，属于Alpha的信息素包围着他，他知道了，他知道接下来会发生什么了。

即使身为一位从未被标记过的Omega也知道一个强壮的Alpha和一个发了情的Omega单独共处一室会发生什么。脑海中的本能所驱使的求生欲让Harry尝试逃跑，但身体却因为发情期的到来而力不从心。就在他颤抖着向床尾爬去的时候，他被发现了，下一秒，他就被侵略者拉着脚踝狠狠拽回，Harry大脑下意识的使他用指甲挠向了那张英俊的脸。

“教授，这样可不乖哦，对待学生要耐心，这可是你说的。” 

Draco满不在乎的摸向那条被Omega挠出来的血印，并顺手扯下了那条挂在脖子上银绿相间的领带，拉过Omega纤细无骨的小手并用那条领带在上面绑了一个蝴蝶结。

“Em…这样才对嘛，真漂亮。”

Draco粗暴的撕开了那件挂在Harry身上的白衬衫和碍事的西裤，双手抚摸着Omega精致的小脸，随后又转向了白皙的身体，一路在Harry柔软的身躯上留下了大大小小的吻痕。Omega的信息素变的越来浓，薄荷刺鼻的味道充斥着整个房间，伴随着一声声呻吟，Draco抚摸上了Omega胸前的那两点茱萸，用手玩弄着，掐捻，搓弄着，随后用嘴吸吮着。Draco轻柔的为Harry褪下了内裤，突然暴露在空气中的性器颤颤悠悠的站了起来，Draco握住Harry粉红色的性器慢慢的撸动起来，还时不时的用指甲蹭过顶端的马眼。从来没有过自淫经历的Omega很快就尖叫着交代在了Alpha的手中。

此时的Harry已经完全失去的了理智，身体本能的讨好着这间屋子里唯一的一位Alpha。以往明亮的眸子已经完全被情欲代替，他讨好般的先Draco爬去，灵巧的双手解开了皮带和西裤，在脱下Draco内裤的那一瞬间，Alpha巨大的肉棒直接拍在了Harry的脸上，Omega青涩的亲吻着那根肉棒的柱头，就是这样青涩的技巧却让Alpha感到了愉悦。

“很棒，对，就是这样，慢慢来，别着急，我们有的是时间”

在Alpha的引导下，青涩的Omega一口吞入那巨大的肉棒来了一个热辣的深喉，男性荷尔蒙的气息迅速溢满了整个鼻腔，Harry感受着那根巨大的肉棒在口腔中快速的抽插，上面跳动的青筋和勃起后的巨大，撑满了整个口腔，逼迫他分泌唾液。很快，在一声低沉的呻吟中，Draco射在了Omega口中，粘稠的精液全数射在了Harry的嘴里。来不及被咽下的精液顺着Omega的嘴角从漂亮的天鹅颈滴落在床上。

“对，宝贝，全咽下去，你做的很好，值得奖励。”

Draco在床头拿了一个软枕垫在他亲爱的小教授的腰腹下，将臀部稍微托高，这样的姿势不会让Harry太累，毕竟，他并不希望让他的Omega的第一次有任何一点不愉快，他打开了Omega白皙的双腿，私密处的风光被尽收眼底，后穴已经湿润的不得了了，轻轻松松的就吃进了一根手指，从未被异物侵入过体内的Harry不由得因为这个举动而呻吟出声。

“嗯，哈…”

后穴很快就接受了侵入者的动作，Alpha见状，插进了第二根手指，他慢慢的向周围拓展，很快就摸到了Omega体内的那个奇异的点，Draco意味不明的笑了笑，使劲的按压着那个敏感点。那里就像一个开关一样，每一次触碰都会换来Omega的一声呻吟。

“啊…不要碰那里！”

“不对，要叫我Draco，懂了吗？”

在Harry含着泪点过头后，Alpha进行了第三次扩张，在三根手指已经可以自由进出的时候，Darco拔出了手指。后穴穿来的虚空感使Omega不安的动了动屁股，翘起丰满的臀部往Alpha的身上蹭。Draco从衬衫本该装手帕的兜里摸出了一小包便携式的润滑液，全部挤在了手心后， 全部涂在了高高的翘起的小Draco上。

Harry迷迷糊糊的感受到Alpha巨大的硬热性器前端顶在他的后穴口，他努力的放松自己的小穴，即使有润滑液的润滑Harry还是在被巨大的炎热贯穿的时候哭出了声。撕裂般的疼痛感从后庭传来，被痛感激出的生理泪水顺着Omega的眼角缓缓流下。

“恩...啊…不要...恩...好疼啊…”

“宝贝，忍一忍，放松一点，很快就不疼了。”

Draco忍着马上射在Omega柔软的小穴的冲动，搂着Harry的腰，在Omega的身体里大力的抽插起来。  
顺着Harry眼角流下的泪水被Alpha用着跟身下的残暴完全不同的温柔吻去。突然，Draco似乎顶到了一个比肠道更柔软的地方，身下的人在自己的怀里狠狠的颤抖了一下。他知道了，他顶到了Harry的生殖腔。

“不要，不要顶那里！”

Omega哭出了声，柔软的生殖腔从没被入侵过，Omega的本能让他下意识把已经无力的四肢蜷起保护自己。Harry的无意识的举动激怒了Alpha，Draco把Omega狠狠的按在了床上，又抽插了几次后在射进Omega生殖腔里，同时对着Harry白皙的后颈咬了下去。薄荷和朗姆酒的气息混合在一起，天衣无缝。

－

次日清晨，阳光透过窗户洒在地毯上，Harry睁开了眼，摸索着下了床后，在床下找到了自己昨天晚上便不翼而飞的眼镜，看着屋里的一片狼藉，回想起昨晚跟Alpha的一夜疯狂不经羞红了脸，拖着自己疲倦的身躯收拾好了昨晚的“战场”,打开窗户后走进了卫生间，看到洗手台上摆着一只小巧的纸鹤，一杯水，和一粒药片。

打开纸鹤后，漂亮的手写体在洁白的纸张上写着一段话，  
“我会对你负责的，洗手台上的药是避孕药。我们还有一辈子要一起过，趁着你我还年轻，不要让它成为我们的负担。”

Harry读完纸条后心猛的一颤，抬头看向了洗手台旁边的镜子，星星点点的吻痕已经慢慢消退了，但是后颈的标记还在，看着镜子里的自己，不经有些陌生。他们之间本不该有交集，发生这种事只是两个人生命短暂的碰撞而已，之后就会分道扬镳。

犹豫了片刻后，Harry义无反顾的吞下了那片药，把杯子里的水一饮而尽，走进了淋浴间。

在Harry换好自己那件为遮挡标记而特地选的高领毛衣，并把其余的床品和西服一股脑扔进洗衣机时，敲门声响起。打开门，年轻的金发Alpha站在门口，表情戏虐的看着比自己低了半个头的教授，俯身在还处于差异之中的Omega耳边吹了一口气，说：

“Scared, Professor Potter?”

随后大步流星的走开，把绿眼睛的教授留在了门口。Harry靠在门口，看着Malfoy离开的方向喃喃自语道，

“这就是一见钟情吗？”

窗户被风吹开，屋子里薄荷和酒香的气慢慢淡去。恍惚间，他似乎看见了一个金发的男孩向一个长得很像自己男孩伸出了手，却被“自己”拒绝了。金发男孩和Malfoy大步流星的背影一模一样。想到这，他穿着自己的拖鞋，跑到走廊尽头的电梯，在电梯门关上的那一刹那抱住了Draco，说出了那句答案。  
“You wish!”

蓝天白云，阳光明媚，风中有Mojito的味道，爱情的味道。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔极度的垃圾，欢迎各位大神捉虫（中文语法烂的一匹）


End file.
